1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for heat exchanging, and especially to apparatus for improved top feed distribution for a falling film type evaporator in which a slurry, i.e., a liquid with solid particles, is heated. It may relate also to structurally similar devices for chilling or cooling and condensing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A frequent problem with known devices of conventional type for driving off liquid from a slurry or mixture of a liquid or liquids with solid particles is that their rates of flow and hence speeds of processing are relatively slow. Another problem in tube-type evaporators operating on the falling film principle is that distribution of the feed mixture to the evaporator tubes is oftentimes not as even and/or as positive as desired.
Evaporator equipment of that kind generally of concern is shown at least schematically, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,120 titled "Apparatus for Removing Light Oil From Solids".